Je t'aime
by Millie-Billie
Summary: But it's not fair because I saw him first! I did! Way before stupid Demyx and stupid Roxas! Even before that goodie two-shoes Sora and is friggin' smiling and 'ahahaha I'm best friends with Riku! Well I'm his lover! Axel.Riku gorefic stalker themes
1. Chapter 1

_Italics are the sign that it is another language lalala_

_**Je t'aime**_

Riku sighed pitifully as his torso hung off the low bridge in the slums of Village, his sapphire eyes lidded as the cigarette between his lips treatened to fall. He had never taken up smoking, until this moment. Why, one may ask, would someone as beautiful and delightful as him, be smoking?

His heart that day, had been broken.

It was a well known fact that Village's number one sweetheart Kairi was close to Riku, but even moreso to the neighborhood spazz-attack Sora. In fact, all three of them were close, having grown up in the same orphanage together. Or rather, still growing up.

But now, the girl he loved so dearly was with the friend he envied most of all. Not only that, they had been for weeks already. And they didn't want to tell Riku for the fear that he would reject their love. Now there was something to scoff at! No... instead, he had smiled and ruffled Sora's hair as he hooked his arm around Kairi's shoulder. He congratulated them, gave them his blessings, and then excused himself to this remote area.

Lower Village, or rather Slums, was well, just that; an area of the town that was no longer properly cared for, thusly names 'Slums'. It was what founded the town, the original. But, it was now a restricted area to Greater Village citizens. Why?

Because there was a killer on the loose.

Not that Riku cared, seeing as how he already felt dead inside. Why not, y'know, get rid of the mind and body as well? In fact, by this point he was praying to the deity that the killer would come by and partake in his self-destruction. Because there was truly nothing worse than being dumped by the girl you love, and the boy you befriended.

With another sigh, Riku let the cigarette fall from his lips, his eyes closing as he tried to block out the painful feelings that constricted tightly in his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?," he whispered softly, tears softly shedding as he slumped to his knees to cry. The chink of metal had Riku's head up in a split second, eyes darting for the sound.

"_Maaaan Aren't there any bleeders in this damned place_," comes a drawn voice, laced with distaste as the chink became a steady scrape along the pavement. Riku swallowed the lump in his throat as he stood, turning to face a redhead with sea green eyes and a rather surprised expression.

"_Eh? Why're you crying?,_"the man asks with a concerned voice as he meanders on over, hand reaching to run a thumb along Riku's damp cheek. Riku can only stare up at the brilliant foreigner(seeing as how the man spoke a different tongue), his mouth agape.

"A-are you... the Killer?," Riku asks softly, hoping the man can understand his own tongue. No such luck, as the redhead raises a brow, lips pursed in a frown instead of that blood-thirsty grin he had earlier.

"_So you're another one, huh. Well, you're cute, so I'll let you lea--,_" Riku grabs the hand that was making its' retreat from his cheek, holding it as he says, "Riku." The man raises his brow once more before giving a nod.

"Axel."

Axel. No longer, the redheaded man who could be the Killer. Well, he still could be, judging from the metal pipe that he's holding. And the blood stains on his jeans and jacket. Oh, a smudge on his face. Out of parental instinct(or rather all those years of dealing with Sora) he ran his tongue over the pad of his thumb before reaching up to rub the life essence away.

"_Thanks,_" Axel murmured as he gave the young teen a smile, cupping Riku's jaw in his hand affectionately as he raised the pipe. The teen merely smiled back, pressing the hand close as he awaited the blow that would send him from this world.

"No, Riku!!," came the frightened scream as Sora rammed Axel away with his own tiny body, sending the both of them sprawling. Riku was immediately tugging Sora up, his eyes wide as he watched Axel rub at his jaw before spitting a glob of what could only be blood from his lips.

"_Riku, is he the one who made you cry?,_" Axel grunted out as he stood on unsteady feet, his emerald eyes trained to Sora. The boy was trembling in absolute fear as he clung to the much calmer Riku.

"R-riku, what is he saying? I-I don't understand his tongue."

"I don't know. But... listen, just go back to Greater Village, okay? I can deal with hi--" Sora shook his head as he hollared, "Yeah right! H-He was gonna whack your head off with that thing!!"

Riku swallowed. It was what he intended from Killer--from Axel. He had just met the man, and though they spoke different tongue, he felt more connected to the pyscopath than he did to Sora, or Kairi. The man had... comforted him before death, which was sweet in its' own way.

But more than anything, he kept saying Riku's name. And the way he said it gave Riku's stomach a tight knot. If Riku were to die, it had to be by Axel's hands, and no one elses. So, with a sad look to Sora, then a softer one to Axel as he mouthed the man's name almost... affectionately, he grabbed the brunette's arm and tugged him back to Greater Village.

"_Riku!! Answer me Riku!! Damnit don't walk away now! Idiot, I wasn't going to kill you!!_"

_**Je t'aime**_

Axel strolled through the Slums, feeling rather miffed. Those looks that kid... Riku, had given him. Gah, a cry for help if ever! The way that kid looked, all wide-eyed and smiling... Axel huffed as he ran a bloodied hand through his crimson locks, glaring at the woman currently pinned to his wall.

"All I was gonna do was tap him. A light thump and he'd be in my arms, here... on the wall instead of you," he grumbled as he glared at the wailing woman. Her skin was pulled out, revealing twitching muscles and throbbing organs.

"W-why are you doing this," she sobbed softly, her arms no longer a part of her body, for they lay in a bucket near a door. Blood pooled from her hanging form, but not really enough for Axel's liking.

Axel gave a sweet smile as he poked and prodded at her flailing lungs with amusement. "Because I'm punishing the idiots of the world. You, m'dear, served me sourdough bread when I asked for grain."

The woman was like a floodgate, her torso spasming as she wailed and screamed at the redhead. Called him names, spit at him, but soon enough she was calming, and realizing her mistake. Axel grinned as he leaned over, his tongue running along the stub of her shoulder, reveling in the taste of copper.

"Y-you're sick! I hope you're caught, and killed in the most horrible of ways!," the woman screeched out before his hand was grasping her heart, fingers digging into the beating organ, just daring her to continue.

"You're life is in my hands, Olette. I'm in a bit of a funk, as you can see. I met this kid today. He thinks I can't speak the same language as him, which is cute by the way. But, going on. He was different from everyone I've met," the redhead sighed out as he stuffed the frightened girl's organ back into her cavity before he leaned on the back of his couch.

"He was a sweetheart really. Told me his name, smiled at me when he thought I was going to kill him. No no, I wouldn't kill him yet. He hasn't done anything wrong."

Olette was glaring the entire time, though it was in vein, since she had no arms... or skin(for the most part). She said not a word though.

"Gods, Olette. You should have seen him. Pale skin, pale hair, but those deep, gorgeous blue. I'm telling you, Olette. Even you would be dropping your panties for him."

Based on the redhead's descriptions of this lucky being-- "You're not talking about Riku, are you?" Axel's eyes widened as he stood, stomping over to ram a finger into the girl's cavity, wiggling it around painfully. The brunette emitted a wail as she threw her head back, tears falling down her cheeks.

"What do you know about him?! Were you the one who made him cry," Axel snarled, his calm green eyes growing dark as he pressed another finger in, digging around roughly. Olette could only shake her head widly as she sobbed, "Noo" out over and over.

"No, what," he could barely manage to grunt out as he removes his fingers, only to cram his large hand into the woman's torso, grasping at anything he could before he tore his arm away, innerds and all.

Olette could only choke and moan in pain, her eyes slowly rolling to show the white, and nothing more. With a huff, Axel released the mess to the floor (smirking as it gave a sickening slap to the hardwood flooring), already storming to the bathroom to wash himself up. He had to look good for his next play-date, a greedy man by the name of Marluxia.

_**Je t'aime**_

Marluxia sighed with contentment as he released his lover's long, honey strands. Faintly, he noted how flushed his normally pale lover was, as he leaned his hand to stroke against the quivering side.

"Vexen," he cooed softly as he wiped his older lover's hair from his dampened face, "did I go too far?" Vexen glanced up at the pink haired botanist, his eyes lidded as he curled closer.

"No, I'm fine. But should you not be at work?" Marluxia chuckled as he held Vexen close, his face buried against the blonde crown. No, he didn't really have to go to work yet. If he had, his lover would not be here now, now would he? But ugh, the stench of sex was all over Vexen.

"Hey, why don't you start a bath for us, hmm," the botanist prompted softly, smiling when Vexen pushed himself up, giving the younger a grumble and half-hearted glare, before he tupped to the bathroom. Ahh, Vexen was so easy to manipulate. Sure, he put up a good fight, but breaking the scientist had been too wonderful.

Once he heard the sound of the water hitting the tub, Marluxia sat up, strutting over to where a camera sat hidden in the fringe of plants. Wonderful, glorious blackmail. Vexen had a... particular experiment that Marluxia had wanted. It would have brought him to the top, but no!

Vexen, with his cool glances and harsh words, had won it! Marluxia growled as he shut the camera off, ready to hide it and return to bed as he awaited the blonde, but a hand around his neck had him freeze.

"_Hello dear. You weren't planning on selling yourself out as well now, were you Marluxia,_" a smooth voice drolled next to the frightened pinkette's ear.

"_Y-You do not speak Village's tongue. Who are you?_" The unknown one chuckled, his grip around Marluxia's neck tightening ever so.

"_No one you need to concern yourself with. But... you have information on someone I'm intersted in, nee? I'm sure we can work out an agreement that's to your liking._"

At this point, Marluxia was all for bargaining, if it meant he kept his life! So, he gave a curt nod as he managed to grunt out, "_What is it you want?_" He could practically feel the intruder's smile, his eyes forced to the desk they stood before when the other slapped a file down.

"_There's next to no information on this one. I went to the courthouse before deciding to come here, and well, your lover is in his file. So you may know about him. Tell me where I can find him._"

Marluxia, with shaking hands, flipped the folder open, revealing the pouty face of Vexen's former student, Riku. What did this person want with a kid like that? "_He lives at the orphanage at the border to Lower Village, but he's never there. He hides out at his friend, Larxene's though. She lives down Twilight Street, fifth house on the left. Why?_"

Before he recieved an answer, his back was lurching forward, his neck pulled back, his life ending.

Axel smiled as he released Marluxia's limp form to crumple to the floor. "Thank you dearly, friend. And now," he muttered as he picked the file back up, along with the camera. Idly, he turned the electronic on, having it face the wall as he started with, "You are free, Vexen. The man before you is a liar, using you to gain points with the higher-ups.

Deep down, you know this to be true, so do not deny it. I have freed you because you are innocent. You deserve better, especially since the death of your daughter. Bringing you well wishes, Aka."

Axel smiled to himself as he shut the camcord off, setting it atop the desk before he left, strolling easily down the halls and out of the house.

_**Je t'aime**_

Riku sat, bored as can be, his chin cupped in his hand as he watched children run around the park gleefully. Beside him sat Sora, still shaken from their encounter earlier, as well as Kairi, Larxene, and Demyx. The latter two were siblings, though no one would be able to tell easily.

Larxene was loud, angry loud while Demyx was just an ADD child. Erh, teenager. Riku sighed, ignoring the look Kairi was giving him. The one that tells one, 'Why are you being an idiot!' Well, he wasn't! This was their sorry excuse for an intervention was all. And the silence was getting to him.

"Look, it's not as serious as Sora is saying! He's just exaggerating! You know how he is," Riku tried to reason, simply to break the silence. "I was in Slums, yeah. Axel had a metal pipe, yeah--" Larxene cut in with, "How do you know the guy's name?"

"He told me it. Going on. He didn't actually attack me, okay? If anything, Sora was the one who attacked." Everyone's gazes switched to Sora, who flushed as he waved his hands before him wildly. Riku smirked to himself as he stood from the table they were grouped at, snagging up his pack of cigarettes before leaving.

"Oi, you know they'll just turn what Sora says against you," Demyx muttered, choosing to follow after his friend. Riku shrugged. So what? It wasn't like they were gonna see Axel again anyway. As if reading the younger's mind, Demyx piped up with, "So, what really happened?"

"Sora and Kairi got together is what happened. I was pissed that they didn't tell me, so I was moping around, then Axel came and cheered me up. Sora got the wrong idea, as he always does, and jumped on in."

The blonde hummed, his arm draped over Riku's shoulders as they left the pleasant park, turning the corner to head to the local theatre. "Well, Sora said he wanted you to be the first to know, but Kairi knew you liked her. Larxene said Kairi was being a bitch about it, and that she agreed with Sora.

That way, you wouldn't hurt as much. Because they lied to you for a whole month about it all. That doesn't sit too well with me anyhow. I agreed with Larxene and Sora, but Kairi threatened to break up with him if any of us told you."

Riku gazed up at his friend with wide eyes. Kairi had.. .actually used that? "Poor Sora," Riku muttered as he allowed himself to be tugged along by the older, his eyes on the ground beneath.

'_Riku.'_

Riku swallowed. Gods, he... he wanted to meet Axel again. To have the man speak to him, to touch him. The teen sighed though, knowing it was impossible. So, Riku paid the tickets, for his poor friend's sake(seeing as how today was just so horrible and Demyx didn't deserve his angst), and wandered over to Room Three.

The showing was that of a B-flick, but it was something to keep Riku's mind off of a certain redhead.

Until there was the nagging feeling that someone was watching him instead of the movie. Riku glanced to Demyx, but found the blonde enthralled with the fake blood and screams from the screen. Wasn't him then...

But... the look wasn't one Riku was particularly afraid of. No, it was familiar. And he knew looking around for the peep would only avert the other's gaze from him(something he didn't want because it calmed him greatly), so he continued to watch the movie, a smile flittering across his face.

He could only hope it was...

**_Je t'aime_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics are the sign that someone is speaking a different language lalala_

**Bold shall be used for naughty lyrics lalala**

_**Je t'aime**_

Axel grunted angrily as he stomped around his living area, kicking a bucket here, tossing a limb there. Whatever to keep his mind off of the blonde who had held Riku so affectionately close to him. Marluxia had not told him about that one... With a huff, Axel flopped onto the worn couch, a hand over his eyes as he tried to calm himself.

Riku was allowed to have friends. Friends are good. Friends touched and hugged, right?

Axel sighed again, glancing over to his own 'friend', who went by the name of Hayner. The kid well, couldn't see... or hollar back... Axel smirked, deciding it was time to take out some of his frustration on the blonde. "Ah, you're so innocent. But you fucked up my popcorn, and for that, you must pay."

Hayner shook his head as his lips worked against the stitches through his mouth, his sockets bared before the grinning redhead. "Now now, you shouldn't be like that. I mean, I asked for butter. Why did you give me cheese? Did you think it would be funny," Axel cooed as he took a handful of sandy blonde hair in to his grip, yanking the bound teen closer.

Hayner whimpered and grunted as he tried to free himself, his tear ducts surprisingly still working as soft tears ran down his flushed cheeks. It... momentarily reminded him of Riku. How those pale cheeks flushed as he sobbed quietly to himself, questioning himself. Axel swallowed, deciding he wasn't in the mood for something drawn out like with his other 'friends'.

Softly, he released Hayner, watching the blonde stumble back to hit the wall, blind with fear as he continued to grunt and sob. It was... not as appealing as it had been earlier. Idly, Axel pulled a knife from his pocket, flipping it open as he strolled over to the trembling teen, petting the blonde head softly.

"Sorry, kid," he whispered before he rammed the blade through Hayner's neck, raising a brow as the tip hit the wall Hayner had pressed himself to. Releasing the handle, Axel watched as the teen gurgled and gagged on his own blood, some of the liquid seeping through the stiches and injury.

Well, that had been time well spent.

_**Je t'aime**_

Today had been a bore-fest, to say the least, as Riku wandered back to Larxene's. The woman had promised him Demyx's bed tonight, since the teen was going to a friend's. Or so the crazy lady said, but who was Riku to deny a free bed and meal? He.. had never figured out who it was that had been staring at him during the movie, but well, Riku decided it was for the better that he didn't know.

And he hadn't met Axel again... Agh and the man's pained voice was still in his head! Riku groaned, pressing a hand to his forehead as he wrestled his keys from his pocket before unlocking the door to the rather... pleasant home of Larxene. The woman in question was clinking around the kitchen, cursing up a storm as Demyx was tossing a bag over his shoulders.

"Right so if you do naughty deeds in my bed, be sure to clean up afterwards, got it," the blonde teased as he ruffled pale strands, watching Riku's cheeks flush ever so.

"I-I'm not you, Demyx!" The older teen chuckled as he slipped his shoes on, pressing a kiss to Riku's temple as he replied with, "Of course you aren't! Otherwise, you'd have an amazing lover, and not a killer slash stalker. Anyway, toodles!" Before Riku could interject at Demyx's statement, the blonde was gone.

"Jerk," Riku muttered with a smile as he tugged his own shoes off before he tupped to the kitchen, indeed finding an incensed Larxene attempting cooking. "Gah! Fecking tofu!! Riku, you do this," the blonde screeched angrily as she tossed the lump of tofu down on the counter before stomping to where her pack of cigarettes sat.

The teen chuckled at the woman before he rolled his sleeves up, revealing multiple wounds. Larxene trained her curious eyes away as she tupped the cart on the table before pulling a thin stick out to press between her glossed lips. "How're you holding up there, Riku?"

Riku shrugged as he washed his hands before dealing with the mess of tofu. "It's fine. Just two more years, and then I can live with you and Demyx. I can tough it out," he muttered as he sliced the ball of soy product into strips before grabbing a pan. "Lavender honey, right?"

"I only wish I had the money to take you in now..." the woman sighed out as she dragged the ash tray closer. The way Larxene acted when it was just she and Riku... it was so different than with a crowd, or Demyx. It made the teen smile to himself as he fried the strips of tofu in the beloved honey.

"It's alright, Larxene. I say have Demyx milk this lover of his so you two can afford a decent house." Larxene chuckled as she inhaled on her cancer stick, her eyes shining with amusement. The teen smiled softly as he continued to prepare the meal, his thoughts finally averted from Axel.

_**Je t'aime**_

Demyx hopped along to Xigbar's happily, his headphones secured on his ears as he waved to the adults heading home from a long day of work.

**'Punch your lights out, hit the pavement! That's what I call entertainment! Causing problems makes you famous! All this violence makes a statement!!'**

Demyx hummed along with the song, lips forever in a smile as he made his way to his lover's place of dwelling. Quickly, he rushed over to the street cross, noticing a rather lanky looking redhead standing around. Hmm... Naw. The blonde shrugged as he stood alongside the stranger, his eyes glancing constantly.

"_You gotta problem, kid,_" came the gruff, angry voice that Demyx barely heard. Politely, he turned his music down, tugging one side of the headphones off as he replied, "Excuse me? My music was a bit too loud." The redhead's eye twitched, the younger noticed, but the miffed face was replaced with a... surprised look?

"Naw, it's cool. Say though," he cooed, an arm wrapping dangerously around Demyx's hips, "you were with Riku today, right? Know where I can find him?" The blonde tried not to pull away, tried not to show how much this guy freaked him out.

"Err... why do you need him," the younger asked as he stared at the crosswalk sign, willing the little green man to appear to save him from this hellish atmosphere. Instead, the little red hand blocked his request, like a horrible slap to the face.

"Oh, nothing really. He has something of mine, and well, I thought to get it back before he forgets about it."

Demyx blinked. Eh? What's with that kind of speak? All... not so scary and kinda nice! But the blonde grinned, none-the-wiser as he jabbed his thumb back in the direction he came from. "He's at my sister's place. Just down the street, fifth house. I'm guessing you checked at the Hell-hole first right? Well, I can tell you now, he never goes there, unless for weekly routine. Oh hey! You wouldn't be Axel, would you?"

The redhead blinked. Haa, so much blinking! Demyx smacked himself before gazing up at the older. "Hnn, so he's mentioned me? Nothing bad, right," the redhead grins as he releases Demyx, already making his way to Larxene's. It makes the blonde wonder if he should answer, or cross the street while the little green man is there.

. . .

Demyx chooses the latter.

Axel, on the other hand, is beaming as he rushes down the nice street of Twilight, eager to see Riku. Riku... had spoken of him. That thought alone pushed the redhead forward, ignoring how his shirt was too large for public appearance(for one side nearly slid off his shoulder), or how there were specks of blood on his cheek and pants.

The kid didn't mind it before, right? So there was no harm in showing up like thi--Oh wait. Maybe Riku wasn't expecting company(of course he isn't because it's not his house)... Axel shrugged. Unexpected surprises are always lovely. House two... house three...

Axel's pace quickens as soon as he passes house four. Riku was so close now... "Oi, Riku, I'm heading out for more smokes. Be good, nee," came the voice of another blonde, though this time a woman who looked to be in her early twenties. But ahh, Riku was there so, Axel grinned ear to ear, waving the woman down.

Larxen raised a thin, pale brow as she eyed the redhead over. "What," the blonde huffed as she waited for the redhead to tup over, his grin slowly sliding off his face. "Uh, Riku here?," Axel asked as he glanced to the door. He wanted Riku so bad that he would resort to breaking and entering if this woman didn't allow him access to the teen?

Hell yes.

Sure, he'd only met the kid this morning, but it had been an eventful day and now he wanted to have some down-time with the teen who had been occupying his thoughts every second. And well, if Riku had been talking about him, then no doubt the kid wanted to spend time with him as well, right?

"He's here. But listen, he's not in the mood to talk to anyone, so if he kicks you out, accept it and wait a few days. He's been a bit of a funk today," Larxene huffed, tugging her coat tighter around her lithe form. Axel beamed once more, giving a slight wave to the woman before he slid into the house, immediately hit with a wave of something sweet smelling.

Silently, he slipped his shoes off, tupping around the compound until he found his goal; Riku stood before the sink, hair tied back and an apron clinging to his form. He hummed softly, eyes down as he washed up the dishes, arms submerged in the foamy water. Axel smiled at the endearing scene before slipping into the room, careful no to knock into anything.

"_Honey, I'm home,_" he cooed against Riku's ear, gently taking the lobe in his mouth as he snaked an arm around the teen's thin waist. The immediate response was lovely, that being of a dark flush and sputtering. Though, it was quickly turned to... well. Riku gasped, slamming his elbow back as he turned to attack his attacker(which sound funny if you say it really fast), though stopped mid-punch as he stared.

Axel? Bewildered, Riku let his fist drop, eyes widening. "A-ah! I'm sorry! Oh shit, Axel are you okay?! Y-You shouldn't have snuck up on me like that," the teen rambled out as he reached out the older, helping Axel to his feet. The redhead was still feeling the pain in his abdomen, but... well, Riku was sorry, so he would forgive the boy.

"_Damn, I know now not to sneak up on you, hee,_" he joked, making sure to speak the different tongue. It was cute to see Riku's nose scrunch as he tried to understand the language. Playfully, he patted the pale boy's cheek, letting his hand rest as it had earlier that morning.

Riku smiled shyly, his eyes glancing occasionally to the tattooes that sat on Axel's cheekbones. Interesting. But... ugh, he was so nervous! Sora... Sora had actually rammed this guy down!! "Uhm, I'm sorry for earlier... Sora's a good kid. He was just worried," Riku tried with large blue eyes, hands clutching to Axel's shirt(he attempted to ignore the blood patches).

"_Hn. He'll live for now. But only because I have you once more,_" the older whispered as he leaned down, his forehead pressing lightly to Riku's as he grinned. "_Jeezus. You don't know what I did to find you, do you? Well, you'll know in tomorrow's papers, but that's beside the point, nee?_"

Riku... wanted so bad to be able to understand Axel, if only because damnit the redhead was smiling and--The teen sighed, pulling away. Axel... may not understand him, but he needed... he needed to get over this. So, swallowing his slight fear at the confused look Axel gave him, Riku said, "Listen, you... I don't know why you're here, or if you can understnad me.

But... You can't do this. I... I could get in trouble again... So please, just go home. Leave me alone."

Axel blinked, pretending he didn't understand any of that. But, the sad truth was that he did, and Riku was... was being a brat! But... what did he mean by getting in trouble again? Had something like this happened before? Axel snorted mentally. No, he doubted Riku had ever had a stalker... slash murderer.

"_You're an idiot. I'm not leaving until you give it back,_" Axel said with a fake smile, reaching out to rougly grab Riku's forearm, yanking the startled teen closer, until he was able to wrap an arm around Riku's waist. Immediately the teen fought against the hold, his eyes hardened(though his cheeks pinkened) as he beat against Axel's chest.

"Axel! I didn't invite you to grope me, idiot!"

The redhead's grin widened as he leaned down, capturing Riku's ear in his teeth and giving a soft tug. Just enough to ellict a gasp from the younger, before he set to work at soothing the warmed skin with gentle, tender kisses. Anything to keep the younger in good graces while he devised a plan to keep them together.

_**Je t'aime**_

Sora sat was a bland look on his face. One that brought worry to Namine and Roxas, who were cuddled together while they drew. The brunette had been rather... silent all day. And well, if Sora was silent for even ten minutes people freaked but.. this was just weird. Finally, Namine stood, patting her pale skirt down before she tupped over to the brooding Sora, her smile soft.

"Sora, is something wrong?"

The brunette blinked absently before he gave Namine a grin, masking his inner turmoil. "Eh? Nothing's wrong, Namine!" The girl did not fall for it, and instead sat beside her friend, taking the younger's hand in her own as she said, "Please Sora. You're worrying us. All day you've been rather... reserved. Has something happened?"

Roxas moved over as well, wrapping an arm around Sora's shoulders, trying to give the young brunette a sympathetic look. Sora easily crumbled, crawling into Namine's hug as Roxas rubbed his back soothingly.

"I-I did something bad! W-when Kairi and I told Riku we were... were finally together, he smiled and acted okay! B-but," Sora inhaled before breaking down into sobs. Roxas winced. Kairi was a sore spot for Riku, and well... having that secret kept from him, no doubt hurt.

How did Kairi feel about all this? Well, Namine guessed the redhead didn't care too much on her best friend's feelings, or else... he honestly would've been the first to know. Roxas, to be honest, hated Kairi. Sure, she was strong and nice, but there were times where she... she did things that hurt Sora and Riku.

If only they could figure out whether it was intentional or not. But alas, Roxas was left to dwell on Kairi's temperment as Namine soothed a woeful Sora.

But that night, Sora admitted something that could change the couple's view on Riku.

_**Je t'aime**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics is the sign that someone is speaking another language lalala_

**Bold is the sign for naughty lyrics lalala**

_**Je t'aime**_

Axel sat, content as he ran his fingers through Riku's dampened hair. The teen was panting softly, his cheeks still flushed from their earlier activites(the poor boy kept muttering something about cleaning the sheets for Demyx). The sounds the younger made, when in pure exctasy... Axel gave a lop-sided grin as he let himself slide down to craddle Riku close.

Sure, Riku had wanted him to leave, but the redhead would have none of that. It was Riku's fault he... that he was here now, needing the boy so dearly. Never in his life had his heart ached as much as it did without Riku. Even if their first meeting had been short and bittersweet, the redhead knew the boy had... had felt the same ach.

Otherwise they wouldn't be in this particular situation now. "My ass hurts," the younger muttered softly as he propped himself up on his elbows, attempting to glare down at Axel(the man only grinned happily). Ah, the looks Riku gave were too cute for his own good, the older figured as he ran a hand along the younger's jaw, smirking with Riku's shudder.

"_Up for Round Two, love,_" the man teased as he too sat up, pulling the startled boy into his arms, into his kiss. He kept things soft, tender for Riku, not wanting to hurt the kid. Which was a first in his life, Axel realised when Riku eagerly parted his lips for the older's tongue.

Sure, before he wanted to knock the kid out and steal him away, to torture and play with at a later date but now...

Axel allowed his tongue to be ushered between Riku's lips, but quickly took over the kiss as he cupped the back of the younger's head, keeping him in place as the redhead searched around the moist cavern. Never had kissing held such... such a thrill for Axel, but well, he was just all full of firsts when it came to Riku.

"Riku, I'm back," came the call of Larxene; it had Riku panicing in a second flat. In panic mode, the younger pressed his tongue against Axel's, trying to get the man to relent so he could escape with his... lower anatomy intact. Instead, Axel fell back, his free hand running a path down the younger's back to cup roughly at a pale mass of flesh that was Riku's rear.

Riku let out a surprised squeak, his face flushing a dark pink as the older man chuckled. But it was enough it a distraction that kept Riku from realizing that in their haste to... consumate their relationship, Axel had the door left open. And in the doorway stood a grinning blonde woman who tried to keep herself from laughing.

"Nee, Riku, you around here," she asked, pretending she was passing the room and making her way to the kitchen( though she had closed the door, pretending to mutter about Demyx and laziness). It frightened Riku even more when a finger slid between his aching orafice, already working him for another round. "N-noo, Axel," he panted when their lip-lock broke, his hands clinging to the older's shoulders.

"L-Larxene will hear," he pleaded to the older, tears in his eyes as two more digits were added. Axel merely smiled back, running his hand through Riku's hair to keep him calm.

"_I don't think she'll care, m'dear. Just... let me love you,_" Axel whispered into Riku's ear, loving the way the younger relaxed instantly(at the sound, at least) into his hold. If only he had spoken Village's tongue when he met Riku, then he could say so many naughty things that would make sense to the younger.

_**Je 'taime**_

It was a new day.

Roxas sat on the steps of the orphanage's main building, eyes glued to the road. It was already elven in the morning. Where was Riku? They... they needed to talk, in great length on what Sora had... confessed to he and his girlfriend last night. Namine was still holed up in her room, refusing any form of comfort.

And Sora... Sora was with Kairi. Which didn't surprise Roxas in the least, seeing as how the girl had Sora glued to the hip. The blonde sighed, ready to give up on waiting for Riku. He... he only wanted to prepare the older for what would happen as soon as Riku entered these doors.

**"I love my Mommy 'cuz she fucked my Dad. I love my Mommy 'cuz she fucked the shit out of my Dad! I love my Mommy 'cuz she 'Oh yeeeah' I love my Mommy 'cuz she 'Uhh uhh uhh!"**

Roxas knew by the off-tune yelling that Demyx was rounding the corner, his grin wide and beaming(no doubt because he had been thoroughly loved?) as he cooed, "Yoo-hoo! Roxas!" The younger blonde gave a timid wave back as he stood, patting his back down before making his way to the bouncy musician.

"You know where Riku is," Roxas started, wanting to get this all out of the way. Demyx nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! He's at Larx's, y'know? I dropped by and Larxene said he'd be here soon, y'kno--" Before the grinning blonde could finish, the back of his head had been smacked, making him topple into Roxas' arms. Behind him stood the town's Disipline Enforcers; Fuujin, Raijin, and the leader Seifer.

"You seen Hayner anywhere," the thug tried to play coolly, acting like he didn't care. Roxas was probably the only person who knew Seifer had a schoolgirl crush on Hayner, and well, he was just too eager to play this trump card when the leader got too almighty for Roxas' liking.

"He was at the theatre yesterday, working, y'know" Demyx said as he rubbed at the back of his head, his good mood dissipated as he glared daggers at Raijin. The burly teen glared back, not liking how the blonde was mocking him.

"MISSING," Fuujin said simply, her red eyes idly searching around for Hayner. Seifer nodded as he crossed his arms, his weight shifted to one leg. "That's right. Got a tip that he went missing around six in the evening yesterday. Figured he was just around here with you losers, but we see that isn't so."

Roxas blinked. Hayner, missing? Crazy speak. That kid was loud, and fun and... why would he be missing? "We could help," Roxas offered, wanting to find out what happened with his childhood friend. Besides, this was a good distraction from Riku. Seifer glowered down at Roxas before shrugging as he muttered," Just don't get in our way."

Demyx nodded with the younger blonde, lifting his headphones back up as he began singing, simply to get on Seifer's nerves. The first stop would obviously be the theatre, to ask Selphie if she happened to see anything. So Roxas turned the opposite corner that Seifer was going, tugging a giddy Demyx along.

That had been fun for a whole of two seconds.

**"I love it when you call me Big Poppa! Throw your hands in the air, if you are a true playa--"**

Before Demyx could continue, the worn sight of Riku came into view; his hair desheveled, clothes wrinkled and a mess, face red with tears, bruises and blood.

_**Je t'aime**_

"_I'll come see you again, okay,_" Axel whispered softly as he kissed Riku gently, wanting more than anything to... to not leave. Or to take Riku with him. But the teen was smiling up at him, their fingers laced as they stood outside of Larxene's house, kissing and being an overall happy couple.

"I... don't know where I can find you, but... well, you know I'm here," Riku started, his eyes shyly glancing away as his cheeks flushed. Idly, he noticed Larxene yelling, 'Hurry up and make out!' though he ignored it, instead for the warm smile Axel was giving him.

"A-anyway, I should be going before Sora arranges for my funeral," the teen said softly, leaning up for one more kiss before he turned, trying to make himself go. But... but he and Axel had... A flush came to Riku's cheeks, but he straightened his shoulders before he tupped down the street, eager to tell Demyx the great news.

"Fucking fag," came a gruff voice from his left, though Riku only had enough time to dodge the kick directed to his stomach. Before he could parry the attack, another had hook her arms around Riku's shoulders, stilling him completely. Shit, the teen thought as he wiggled, hoping to maybe break the woman's guard, but a man's hand around his throat made Riku still.

"Fags like you piss me off," the man hissed as he backhanded Riku, glaring daggers as he raised his hand once more to strike the frightened teen. But... but Riku couldn't call out for help. If he did, everyone would know he was... was with Axel. Again, he tried to move, his eyes scrunched shut at the impact of fthe man's fist to his stomach.

The woman was chuckling, her chest pressing up to his back vibrating with the noise. It made Riku sick; that there were people like this, ready to beat up another simlpy because of sexual preference. Hey, until two days ago he was happily straight! But... but gods Axel had... he was just too...

Before the man could strike again, the dull sound of metal to bone split through the air, making Riku open his eyes in surprise. Through the attacker's mouth was a familiar metal pipe, and behind was an incensed Axel; his emerald eyes were narrowed as he yanked the pipe out before sending it back into the man's head.

"_You do not touch my Riku!!"_

The action was repeated, sending splatters of blood across Riku's cheeks, though the pale teen could care less. Axel... he was here, saving him(albeit a bit too violently, but hey, whatever works) and... Riku felt tears pricking at his eyes. The woman stared in horror at her partner's head, watching grey matter fall to the ground in bits with bone and blood, his face deformed as he gurgled.

She released Riku, ready to run before pain erupted through her knee, sending her falling. She timidly glanced back, finding the kid pressed against the redhead's chest, the older soothing him as he twisted the pipe in her knee. A scream broke though her lips as she reached back, trying to pull the rusted object out.

"P-please no! We were only teasin--"

Another scream filled the air as the pipe was removed, instead implanted through her wrist. "_Beating up someone's lover is considered teasing? Then killing yours must mean I was only messing around, hmm?_" Softly, Axel stroked through Riku's hair, leaning down to kiss at the shaking boy's forehead as he ripped the pipe out once more. How dare these people hurt his Riku?!

If only he had kept a closer eye on the boy, this wouldn't have happened. Angrily, he thrust the pipe forward, making sure the woman would not speak again; the pipe rushed through her mouth. He had never truly hated the people he killed, but these two--Axel growled, swiping the pipe, watching as the jagged edges dragged into the woman's mouth, cutting the muscle and flesh easily.

Once he was certain the witch would no longer speak, he turned his attention to Riku, taking ahold of the younger's chin to lift his gaze up. Tears were in his eyes, though none fell. Blood sat so... perfectly on Riku's cheeks, though the frightened look in the boy's eyes made Axel sigh softly before holding Riku closer.

He... damnit he should have been more careful, but seeing those two-- Axel forced himself to stay calm, opting for letting go of the pipe(and he was amused to see it standing perfectly in the struggling woman's mouth) and instead caring for Riku.

"_Riku, I'm sorry you had to see that. C'mon look up here. Let me take care of you,_" Axel said softly, once more lifting the boy's head up, his thumb running along a delicate cheekbone. His poor Riku, face bruising and dirtied.

"A-axel... you are the killer..," Riku whispered softly, his eyes wide as he gazed up at the older. Axel swallowed, trying to pretend he didn't know what the boy had said but... but shit! Sure, the kid probably already had his suspisions, but this... damnit it wasn't fair! Then... he should probably...

"Yeah, I am. Are you afraid of me now," he asked in Village's tongue, not surprised in the least as Riku gaped at him. What he didn't expect was the punch to the jaw that made Axel stumble back to see a rather miffed teen.

"Y-you can... you--You lied to me!," Riku hollared, tears finally falling as he glared at Axel. He... Axel could speak Village's tongue the entire time! "Damnit, Axel! If you understood me all this time... w-why did you..." Axel found his footing, and quickly moved over, taking Riku's arms in his hands, shaking him softly.

"Shush, Riku. Listen to me, okay? I haven't lied to you, love. I only thought if you couldn't understand me, that if I should ever be caught... you would be safe." Riku blinked, trying to pry free from the older's grasp, but found it useless. "That's a stupid reason and you know it," he growled back. "N-now let me go."

"Not until you calm down," Axel replied smoothly, giving a grin that was ignored... or returned with a spiteful look. "Riku, the truth? I want you. I've wanted you since we first met. But I wasn't sure how to approach you. You were crying, remember? I wanted... I wanted to steal you away, and punish whoever it was that made you cry.

Your appearance isn't that of Village's natives, so I thought maybe you spoke a different tongue. But well, imagine my surprise when you're goin' on and on in this language. But... Riku please believe me when I say that you... you were so cute that I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to talk to you, to have an actual conversation but..."

Axel sighed, releasing Riku as he stared at the ground. "Just... I live in Lower Village, fourth block, second house. If you ever want to talk, or anything, that's where I'll be." Riku swallowed, nodding absently before he turned, continuing to the orphanage in a complete daze.

_**Je t'aime**_

Riku sat in the tub, his eyes blank as he allowed Namine to scrub him down. Roxas and Demyx said they were looking for Hayner, but that they would be back later. It didn't matter. Axel... Axel had taken human life for him... a-and it frightened the teen more than anything. He didn't want to even think about why the man knew more than one language!

"Riku, tell me if I hurt you, okay," Namine said softly as she set a pale cloth to Riku's face, tenderly rubbing the blood and grime as she watched for a reaction. But she only received a blink. What had happened to Riku? Right now, Namine didn't care about what Sora had told she and Roxas last night; Riku was troubled and she had to be there for him!

Softly, she swiped the older's bangs from his face, letting his pale hand run down his jaw tenderly as she kissed his forehead. "It's alright Riku. You're safe now," Namine whispered as she let the clothed hand run down his neck, noticing how his veins throbbed with strain. He... he needed rest the girl decided as she stood to start the shower.

Some quick cleaning, then she could toss the teen into bed for a good night's rest! Or well... a good day's rest? Namine shrugged as she turned the faucet, watching the water switch to the showerhead, the steaming liquid hitting Riku square in the face. But he didn't move as Namine paniced, just blinked.

The tub was slowly filling with dirt and blood, and it made Namine worry that perhaps Riku had an injury that needed tending. But Roxas said Riku was fine, just bruised. The blonde sighed softly as she grabbed the bar of soap, lather her hands before leaning back down to run her soaped fingers through the knots in RIku's untamed hair.

The older didn't budge, nor flinch throughout the cleansing ritual, though he did hiss when Namine wrapped her arm around his shoulders to help lift him up. "R-riku," the girl stuttered, almost loosing her grip, but Riku shook his head.

"I'm fine, Namine. Thank you for the trouble," he whispered softly as he stood, giving a the girl a raised brow as she simply stood. "I'm naked, Namine." Immediately the flushed lbonde was rushing out of the bathroom, leaving a smiling Riku. He... needed to get over this. Axel had given an explination...

Riku sighed as he wobbled out of the tub, grabbing for a towel to wrap around his waist before he made his way to his joint room with Pence. The raven haired boy was laying on his own bed, flipping through comics. "Pence, have you seen Sora," the pale teen asked as he strolled over to the closet, grabbing simple clothes as he discarded his towel for them.

Pence shrugs, not bothering to look up as he replies, "Sora's with Kairi, and they're at the park, last I heard." Riku swallowed. Ah... with Kairi. But Riku shrugged his clothes on, dumping his used towel in the hamper before he leaves, intent on getting a few minutes alone with Sora. He would...

He'd be back before Roxas and Demyx, and hopfeully he would be able to sort through his feelings on Axel.

_**Je t'aime**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics are the sign of a different language lalala_

**Bold is the sign of naughty lyrics lalala**

_**Je t'aime**_

The trip to the park is short, being that it is practically across the street from the orphanage. But Sora and Kairi were no where to be found... Riku sighed softly, bowing his head as he strolled through the greenery, hoping maybe Sora will happen upon him. That's what normally happens in the past.

"Ah? Oh hey, Riku," came the familiar chirp of the ever bouncy Sora, though he looked more... subdued this time around. Riku nodded to Sora, making his way over to the brunette and his girlfriend. "Somethin' wrong, man?"

"Yeah. I'm having a middle-age crisis."

Sora beamed, throwing his head back as he laughed, though the joke went over Kairi's head(but her confused look was so endearing that Riku forgave her lack of humor). The brunette, still giggling, pat at the ground next to him, a silent order for Riku to sit as he started, "What is it now? Surely not as confounding as the boxer vs. brief crisis, nee?"

"No, it's... it's actually...," the pale teen glanced down as he sat, knees propped up in a self-defense gesture. He couldn't say man troubles, since well, no doubt Kairi would freak. He knew Sora didn't care much, considering Roxas and the Dorm Mother(a man named Leon) were seeing each other, but Kairi had a family...

She was sheltered from stuff like this. So, instead, Riku kept quiet, hiding his face in his arms as he silently sussed through his emotions. He... he didn't love Axel, but definitely felt something for him. But seeing the man kill, even if it was for his sake... it didn't sit well in Riku's stomach.

"Riku, c'mon man! Don't hold out on me!," Sora wailed, pressing the back of his hand against his forehead as he fell back, head landing in Kairi's lap. The sight made Riku scowl. If he were with Axel, could they be like that? He seriously doubted it but... but Axel seemed like the type who didn't care about public appearance.

"You sound like an addict," Kairi giggled out as she ran her fingers through the bouncy brunette's hair. The affectionate scene made Riku frown softly, rolling over to rest his head on Sora's stomach. Immediately short fingers were tugging through his own hair, and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

For years, it had been just the three of them like this, and even though Sora and Kairi were together, it didn't mean they'd hate him any less for.. for liking Axel enough to allow the man to take his virginity.

"I'm in lust," the pale teen said simply, gazing up Sora's stilled chest to Kairi's wide eyes. "But I want to love him. He's tall, and has a wirey beauty about him, but..." Sora looked to be affected more by this than his girlfriend, his lips pursed as he stared in shock at Riku.

And the teen thought... maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell them. "Does he love you," Kairi forced out, ressuming her soft petting to Sora's mangled locks, her smile confused but understanding. Riku nodded, removing himself from Sora's persons since... since it looked like the younger was about to have a fit.

Sora too, sat up, glaring daggers at the sullen Riku. "Y-you... with a guy... but I thought... Dude, that's gross!" Riku nodded, bowing his head. He had thought it was Kairi who would... who would behave this way but, Sora...

"I know that Sora, but I--"

"No! Dude just, stay away from me," Sora growled out as he stood, tugging Kairi up with him before running off, leaving a shaking Riku in his wake. B-but he... Riku nodded. Yeah, no doubt Sora would never want to be near him again... Riku bit his lip, not wanting to acknowledge what he had done. Sora just needed some space was all! The kid, he loved everyone. He had accepted Demyx when the blonde had admitted he was gay with a guy three times his age(an exaggeration but Riku didn't care)!

Riku sighed, flopping down on his back to stare up at the rolling clouds. Damn Axel, for showing up and making such an imprint on his life. Damn Sora for not... for not understanding how he felt!

_**Je t'aime**_

"So let me get this straight," Roxas sighed out as he pinched the bridge of his nose to keep from glaring at his idiotic brother. "After Riku trusted you enough to tell you that he may be gay, you throw it in his face and run away." Sora bowed his head, having the audacity to look ashamed of himself.

"I-I didn't think--"

"That's right; you didn't think. Last night you blurt out his family past and today you shoot him down! Don't go near him," the angered blonde hissed to his brother before leaving the now silent room. Demyx swallowed, glancing from the door to Sora. Well, the kid did deserve a good talking but...

The blonde sighed, shaking his head before following after Roxas, knowing that he would be harder to deal with. But... finding Roxas was always a chore, since he just loved to hide in unexpected places. Then again, Demyx could easily find the boy since he was... pretty unexpected him?

Idly, the blonde flipped his headphones back up, expected to walk quite a ways, since that's how he imagine Roxas felt. Thumbing the ON/OFF button on the player in his pocket, the blonde left the orphanage, shoes crunching on the dirt. Maybe he could call Xigbar and get the older to help out?

Then again, with Xigbar around it would be hard to search for Roxas... and keep his hands off the sniper. The blonde cackled quietly to himself, turning the next corner and strolling lazily down the streets. Maybe finding Riku would be the wiser choise, seeing as how the kid was hurting from rejection and was likely to... do something involving self-harm.

Which was a likely case, when it comes to the pale teen. Only few knew about... about his past, and the ones who knew and were actually a part of it... Demyx sighed loudly, turning his music up another few notches before journeying on to the park where Riku should still be pouting.

Though, of course the pouting was justified in the blonde's opinion. But then again, Riku should have known the consequenses of admitted something like that to Sora, seeing as how the kid was pretty much a homophobe and... well, having his best friend confess to being gay probably dissillusioned that big brother image.

So, in that regard, Demyx understood Sora's feelings in it all as well. Well, then again in Demyx's situation, it turned out the guy he had been lusting after was... also lusting after him. So no, maybe not the same ordeal as this one but... That redhead was awfully familiar.

Perhaps... a part of his past he would rather block out. The blonde shrugged with his thoughts, instead taking the cobblestoned and flower-lined path throughout the lush fields of the park. If he remembered correctly, Riku's hiding place was near the river-bed to the east side( because for whatever reason Riku loves the water, and often rambles about how he wants to move to Allurai ).

So, the blonde strayed from the path that would lead to Lower Village, instead meandering and wasting time until he would come upon a distraught teen. Which, mind you wasn't very long since Riku was already heading his way.

"Hey," Demyx said softly, making sure to turn off his player before Riku made a bee-line right into his arms. Immediately slim pale fingers were curled into the cloth of the musician's shirt, tears spilling forth as Riku openly wailed. Demyx stayed silent, holding the teen close as he closed his eyes and let the soft sobs lull him into a deeper train of thought.

Riku, for years had been the kid Demyx adored most. He was quiet but silly, with foreign appearances and an alluring attraction about him. Of course, Village hadn't opened its' gates for trade, commerse and tourism until 382 A.L., which was four years after Demyx had first met Riku.

This made for quite the debate. Had there been a woman or man from the Outside, who had helped in conceiving the angelic teen? Or did he just have lucky genes? And what's more, why had Riku been dumped onto Sunset's steps, if not for the fact that someone was ashamed of his birth. Well, Demyx knew the answer, but still.

The mere thought at Demyx gritting his teeth (despite all the times his lover would tell him that doing such a thing would help in destroying his teeth, and therefore his gorgeous smile), hugging Riku tighter in hopes of conveying that he loved Riku; that he would never be ashamed to know, care for, and cherish the teen.

"W-what do I do," came the choked sob that had the conflicted blonde pulling Riku's tear-stained face up. Red eyes, an unhealthy pale about his cheeks, and bruised lips. Demyx shook his head, instead taking upon the task of pressing the boy back into his arms. The same question was running through the musician's mind was well.

What to do?

_**Je t'aime**_

Axel, was very pissed, to say the least as he lay on his bumpy bed, glaring at the ceiling. Riku had such a frightened look in his eyes...

"_Are you sure playing the waiting game is going bring him closer to you_," came a calm voice to his left. The redhead nodded, as he rolled to his side, eyes on his flat-mate, Zexion. The lavender man raised his visible brow, moving over to sit on Axel's side. "_I don't see why though. He's just a child, new to this filthy world we live in. Make it easy on him and take him, idiot_."

"_Because he's just a child. I wouldn't want to just throw him into all of this annoying adult stuff_."

Zexion snorted, removing himself from the brooding redhead. "_You're too soft, Flurry of Dancing Flames_." Axel chuckled as he sat up, running a hand through his hair. "_And you're too emotionally constipated, Cloaked Schemer. Now go on, before I decide to take out my frustration on you_."

Zexion shook his head, giving a harrumph before he indeed left, and the silence enveloped Axel once more. Heh, he hadn't used that name in years. Flurry of Dancing Flames, Number VIII, Axel. The redhead's chuckles grew louder, into all-out cackling. So many years, killing for that bastard, assuming those titles and... protecting him above all else.

Axel supposed that was when it had truly started, his obesssion with the Creator's son. Almost... ten years ago, when Village was called Radiant Gardens; when Ansem the Wise led the people. Well, it was a time when people like he were needed, Axel shrugged as he sat up, staring at the opened door that led to a stairway to the main room.

Well, he was already pissed, why not find someone to play with until Riku made his decision? With a lop-sided grin the redhead stood, yanking his jacket from the floor and pulling it on before he made his way through the house, ignoring the plights and begging that filled his ears.

Pfft, as if he'd let them go, simply because they apologized. "_Axel please! You know I was just playing,_" came the gasp of a familiar blonde. His enhanced blue eyes caught Axel's(the redhead silently cursed himself for letting this happen), the younger heaving a sigh as he moved over to where the blonde lay.

"_Sorry Cloud, but I can't. Once you enter this house, you can't lea--"_

"_But Zexion left!! Xigbar and Demyx always leave!! Why?! Because I'm a failed experiment," _Cloud questioned, tears filling his eyes as he groped at the floor for Axel. "_Because I'm not a Number, like you are?!" _Axel shrugged, bringing his foot up to land painfully on the outstretched hand.

"_Don't be stupid, Cloud. Sending those two after Riku was the wrong move, and you know it._" The blonde winced, swallowing back a cry as he glares up at Axel. The redhead returned the glare. "_You know Riku is off-limits, so why? Who put you up to it?"_

Cloud shook his head. "_I can't say. But I will let you know that it's a Number._" The redhead felt his eye twitch. A Number had attacked... but that didn't make sense at all! The Numbers were to serve the people... Axel frowned, releasing the blonde's hand as he continues to the door.

Already, two Numbers were not of the planet(Axel had seen to only both of their demises), and few were deserters, instead seeking refuge to Allurai to the east, or Lunal in the north. Less than ten remained in Village's walls, plotting against the Creator, or serving him.

So, no less a deserter had decided to return. Axel snarled, yanking his shoes on before rushing out of the flat, instead making his way to... to where? The smart answer would be to Riku, to protect the younger but how could he possibly do that when he had... when he had been the one to cause most of the damage upon the fair teen.

Dammit, if only he had paid more attention to Riku, instead of indulging in his bloodlust! Well, what's done is done, so they say. All Axel had to do now was apologize and wait for the teen to come around. Now was the task of finding the aforementioned. The redhead tupped down the streets in a bored manner, hands in his pockets, shoulder slouched.

Maybe the orphanage first? Or, back to Larxene's?

Axel shrugged to himself, making way to the orphanage. If anything, he could ask a kid where Riku went, instead of tracking him down like a dog. Of course, wouldn't it look weird, some adult looking for Riku? "_You're going after him,_" came Zexion's soft voice as he caught up to the miffed redhead.

"_Might as well, seeing as how sticking around in that hell-hole is driving me insane,_" Axel replied with a huff. He didn't see the younger man's eyes move to a couple not far. "Axel," Zexion said softly, grabbing the older's sleeve and tugging him to see the blonde and Riku.

Immediately Axel was pulling away from Zexion, moving quickly to Riku with a distressed look. "Riku," he started softly, taking thin shoulders into his hands. The teen gazed up at Axel with a timid smile. The blonde to Riku's side stared at Zexion with a surprised look before pointing at the bookworm and shouting, "Z!!"

Zexion sighed, putting a hand to his head as if this would cause him a headache. "Yes yes, hello Demyx." Riku blinked, glancing from Axel, to Demyx, then over to Zexion. E-eh? They knew each other? The teen blinked as he absently huddled closer to Axel.

"Demyx," the younger asked with a raised brow. The blonde grinned back, motioning Zexion closer, though the lavender haired man chose to keep his ground. "Don't worry, Riku! Zexion and I are really old friends! He's a bit of a weirdo because he's into the occult or something, but he's a cool dood!"

"I'm the weirdo?," Zexion said with a sharp look to the blonde, and a darker look to Axel. "_You didn't tell me he was with the child. I thought he died during the Dawn._"

Axel shrugged. How was he suppose to know who died and who didn't during those times? Well, now the redhead had to assess which Numbers were still alive. Marluxia was dead, and Luxord was well. He honestly didn't know what had become of the deserters, though he figured it couldn't be that bad if they were crawling back.

Instead, he focused his attention back to Riku, cupping the younger's chin as he said, "Can we talk, alone?" He just wanted to explain everything, to make sure Riku... that Riku wouldn't leave, but of course if that happened Axel had ways of... keeping the teen with hi--No!

Damnit he wouldn't treat Riku as he did every one else!

Riku, after many moments of silence, nodded. There wouldn't be any harm in talking, would there? Plus, he also needed a few words with the older, seeing as how all of his inner-turmoil focused on the redheaded killer. He needed all of this straightened out, and then he needed to apologize to Sora.

"Sure. I know a cafe down the street, if you don't mind going there," Riku said softly, allowing the older to link their hands. Axel nodded in agreement before turning back to Zexion.

"_Be sure to get your books out later, nee? I have a feeling I may need them._"

_**Je t'aime**_

"So okay, here we go," Axel started after downing two coffees and a crepe. "Uhm... You know who your Papa is, right?" Riku raised a brow as he sipped at his fruit juice, a coy smile on his lips. "I'm not sure if that's suppose to arouse me or frighten me." The redhead blinked, repeating what he said in his mind before cracking a grin.

"I mean like, biological, love. I know I'm your Papa in the sack," the man cooed, trying not to laugh at the shocked look on the teen's face. Ahh, playing with children was always wonderful for a laugh, the man decided as he cheeked Riku playfully. Riku whined softly, enjoying this kind of atomosphere.

"I was told it was a guy named Xemnas, but I can't say for sure." Axel forced himself to keep a calm composure. Okay, so he wasn't far off. The man nodded though, not completely ready to take him back home and explain in greater detail then he needed.

"Okay. Well, you're real father created thirteen Numbers. Numbers are people who are used for protecting Village. Of course this was for back when Village was closed off. But once Village had opened up for trade, the Numbers had a new objective; protecting the next Creator. The nsuddenly the Creator is overthrown, and here we are, five Numbers short and... failing at our mission."

Riku blinked. What did this have to do with him? He honestly couldn't find the relevance, and when he was ready to ask, Axel held a hand up.

"I'm a Number. VIII, to be exact. And well, you are the Creator's son. Meaning you, technically would be the next Creator. But Number I overthrew the Creator and took the position."

Axel exhaled softly, eyes shyly on the teen for any reaction. What he recieved was a shocked expression, slowly turning to disbelief, doubtful, then back to shocked. "Y-you... I... what?" Axel gave a cheeky grin. Oh he had so much explaining to do.

_**Je t'aime**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics is the sign of someone speaking another language lalala_

_Note: She lost the original chapter in a freak updating accident, then she got caught up in RPing Rude/Loz... Sorry for the delay. But this is the longest, most Zexion-based chapter..._

_**Je t'aime**_

Zexion shook his head softly as he flipped through a tattered book with the words _Nobody Statistics._ Obviously, kept bound between a broken spine and loose end was a record of the Numbers, Nobodies growth. It was something the lavender haired man often flipped through, if only to re-assess just how quickly a Number can grow.

Of course, he had pulled out the contents of two former Numbers, having stored them in a safebox under his bed. It was... entertaining, to say the least. Axel was taking out humans, and Numbers alike, all because he was... The Number VI chuckled to himself, ignoring the strumming and wailing of the Number IX sitting in the window sill.

Of course, Demyx's wailing blocked out the complete strangers downstairs, so Zexion had no problem with sitting through what the blonde called music. The man heaved a sigh, returning once more to his battered book, fingers running against the stuttered pages.

_Log Entry 147_

_Number VIII_

_Age: 14_

_It seems VIII has developed what it likes to believe are emotions. I do not doubt the extent on which a Nobody can comprehend emotions, but to feel and recognize... VIII has been troubling me often though, asking if they will one day leave the compound, though I fear that day is still far off._

_It's abilities are far superior to the originals, which has led me to believe that there is a strand in the DNA that has been contaminated with the injections of mako they've been given. If this is the case, then perhaps I through VII will be subjected to the contamination. I can only hope Master Ansem does not find out. -Xehanort_

Zexion snorted, clipping the book shut and tossing it to make home on the cluttered floor. Yes, the rebel scientist had enhanced their already superior abilities exponentially, yet what was the price for such an act against the Creator? Humanity, on many of the Numbers' part, as well as vitality, sense of being. Many things.

Yet, Xehanort found it to be worth the taboo. Zexion snorted, heaving himself from the tatters of his bed, running a pale hand through his swept locks as he stared at Demyx softly. The blonde had stopped strumming his foreign instrument(something Xigbar had traded for the blonde), his blue eyes on the older.

Before Zexion could open his mouth, the blonde held his hand up, head shaking as he smiled. "I know that look. It's the, 'Why did you pick that Sharpshooter over me? When I am far more moodier an--" Before the blonde could finish his little rant the piercing sound of a horrored screamed filled the house, the rough sound of teeth into flesh following after.

Demyx bit his lip as he stood, making his way over to Zexion with wide fearful eyes. "W-what was that," he asked Zexion softly, huddling close to the rigid necromancer, both staring at the door concealing them. What indeed, the older thought, pressing Demyx back to topple over on the bed.

"Hide," Zexion said softly as he knelt to grip at one of many knives dotting the room. The grotesque sound of animalistic grunts and crushing came through the brittled door easily, making Demyx all the more frightened as he threw the blankets over his trembling body.

The older made sure the musician was at least hidden before creeping silently to door, his body fitting easily against the wall, shoulder pressing to the hinges as he flipped the knife for a back-hand style. Zexion squinted, barely able to glance through the panels, though he saw enough to know whoever the failed Number was devouring so greedily would not live to recieve medical attention.

Yes, the attacker, to Zexion's knowledge, was a failed Number. They had a particular scent about them, the mako-infused organs taking on their own secretion that would be released during what the Creator called Genocide Mode. All Numbers, as well as failed Numbers had the glands that held the mako-scented liquid, though few knew of their existance.

"Zexion!," Demyx wailed; the man had enough time to turn his head away from the door that bursted forth, revealing a crimson-stained blonde, his torso hunched as he licked eagerly at his claws. Yes, a failed one indeed. His stench was foul, to say the least, making the lavender haired one wriggle his nose in disgust.

But that failed ones could even achieve Genocide Mode.. It interested VI, but not enough to contain the blonde. No, he would have to despose of the reject. Softly, he padded over, making sure to still his breaths and keep his steps silent, though before he could properly strike the blonde's claws raked into his jaw.

Zexion bit back a pained cry, instead moving quickly to lodge the knife within the blonde's throat. Crimson rushed freely as screams filled the room. Ah, now he recognized the man; a school teacher by the name of Cloud Strife, who had given his body for science, to become a Nobody. But he was a failed one, subjected to elimination.

How this one managed to survive, Zexion didn't care. Orders were orders, and his were to exterminate any failed ones he encountered. He reached up, idly checking his own wound, a flinch writhing its' way up as he cursed, though he was not as pained as the blonde, who was screaming as he ran his claws over his face, neck and torso.

His mind was so deteriorated that he could not properly pull the kitchenware from his neck, or that he realized the flesh hanging from his warped hands were of his own being. Zexion doubted this one would pose a problem anymore, and moved to the bed, lifting the sheets from Demyx's quivering hold.

"We're going downstairs," the older said softly as he ripped a large piece of the dark cloth off to press to his jaw. Idly, he tugged Demyx's feared body up, dragging the queasy boy along until he heard it. It was soft, faint to any normal human's ears, but Zexion heard it clear as day.

"_W-why does it hurt,_" the blonde sobbed out, stilling in his movements to stare at the lavender haired man. Tears, mingled with blood ran down his deformed face, stinging the revealed muscle as teeth clattered. Zexion did not feel pity for this being the blonde had become.

But Demyx did, rubbing at his own tear-stained cheeks as he gazed at Zexion. "C-can we--"

"No."

Immediately the hopeful look fell, replaced with sadness. It made the older's heart ache, to see he had once again brought Demyx pain... The man scoffed, turning the blonde and pushing him out of the room before closing and locking the door. He faced the deranged blonde now, hand moving to grab another knife that was wedged in the wall.

"Poor thing, unable to realize you are killing yourself," Zexion taunted quietly, dodging a sluggish attack from the blonde, and parring it with a slash to the unguarded side. He plunged the knife deeply, ignoring the horrored wails that left paling lips. Cloud jerked, trying to pull away from the steel, but he only managed to injure himself further, the knife sliding deeper, moving to pull more flesh away.

Zexion sighed, shoving the blonde down to writhe and groan on the floor, his blood seeping through the thin cloth that covered the blonde's torso. He had not the time to deal with this, so he stepped over, foot raised as he spoke softly, his voice lilting through the blonde's senses.

It calmed Cloud greatly, eyes on Zexion's, his claws reaching out to tug weakly at the man's pants. "_N-no... I don't want to die! Save me, Zexion! Save m--"_ Cloud's pleas were cut short, the younger man's foot dropping to thrust the knife deeper.

No more came from the mangled body, his form listless and eyes fixated upon Zexion as if he... The man shook his head as he bent down to retrieve the knife, his other hand ghosting over the blonde's dulling eyes to move the lids down.

"Worry no more, Cloud," he whispered softly as he pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips before standing, wiping his messy hand on the back of his jeans before making his way down the hall (he didn't bother to identify who Cloud had partaken of) before descending the rickety staircase. At the bottom was a sobbing Demyx, and wrapped around him was that... that...

"Hello, Sharpshooter," Zexion said roughly, passing the two in favour of washing up. What he did not count on, upon reaching the kitchen, was Axel sitting with a rather spooked Riku. The redhead was running his fingers through the brush of silver softly as he spoke gentle words.

The man was sure he heard, 'At least it wasn't me this time, right?' though ignored it. If Riku couldn't take the bloodshed, then Axel shouldn't waste his time with the brat. Zexion huffed, rolling his sleeves up to stick his now bared arms under the faucet. "Axel, would you turn this on?"

Zexion didn't bother to look back, didn't listen to Axel as he calmed Riku down; only stared at the sink until the spray of well-water rushed out. The clean bashin was quickly contaminated with the crimson of Cloud's essense. The man's eyes narrowed, lips pursed as he grabbed the jar of soap, pouring a liberal amount on his hands before returning it to its' original position.

It had not truly hit home yet, that he had killed someone he once admired and loved above all else. That Cloud had become such a monster because of him... All Zexion could truly comprehend was...

Another head to add to his collection.

_**Je t'aime**_

Axel was at a loss, watching as Zexion washed the blood from his hands, then glancing over to Riku. As soon as they had entered the house, they had been met with a wailing Demyx clinging to Xigbar. After quick introductions the redhead had led Riku into the kitchen, but not before hearing screams.

Oh, his poor boy would be so derailed by the end of it all. And Zexion was acting as if he had just been doing the laundry or something. It made the man sigh, moving back to Riku's side, his fingers running through the younger's hair softly as he whispered, "Hey, you're okay right?"

Riku blinked, eyes moving from their spot on the table, to Axel's smiling face. It made Riku smile back weakly, before his head dropped again. The redhead huffed, wriggling his nose in annoyance before pulling the teen up, startling him from his shocked state to yelp, "A-axel what're you doing?!"

The redhead chuckled, dragging the jittery teen back to the living area to be greeted once more with Demyx and his lover. Axel... well he tolerated the Sharpshooter, which should be enough, the redhead figured as he led Riku to take a seat on the sofa before kneeling between the younger's legs.

His head moved to rest his cheek on the younger's thighs, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the warmth he recieved. Of course, it didn't compare to the first night he had... had held Riku. The rememberance had Axel grinning as he snuggled closer, hoping his puppy-dog affections would snap Riku out of his frightened stupor so that they could continue with the lessons of...

Of his own existence, and how Riku played in it all.

"Aw, ain't it cute," came the tease from Xigbar as he took the area next to Riku, his arms flinging to drap over the back as Demyx leaned down to give Axel a grin. The redhead huffed back, pleased as Demyx scratched behind his ear, worn nails rubbing against the heavy peircings that laced the lobe.

Emerald moved up to meet oceanic blue, and Axel was pleased to see the hints of jealously on the teen's face as he quickly moved his shaking fingers through crimson locks. Well, it beat being scared out of his nickers, Axel figured as he sighed with content. Sure he... needed to sort of... learn Riku on what Village's truth was but...

"How're ya doin, Demyx? Ya looked pretty shaken when we got here. Mind telling me what happened?"

Xigbar frowned, glancing back to the kitchen doorway before sliding down, hand cupped over his mouth in conspiritory way. "Dem said he 'n Z were talkin' when Cloud busted through. But he was--"

"He achieved Genocide Mode," Zexion cut through as he rounded the couch, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the older man. Demyx wore an upset expression as he flipped over to snuggle between Riku and Xigbar. The young teen gazed up at the lavender haired man with confusion, and Axel merely turned his head the slightest to survey Zexion.

"He was a failed one who managed to achieve Genocide Mode. Because of you, Axel, he had been given such a chance, and now he is dead. There is nothing more to it," the man finished simply, glaring as if the dare the group to question his words. The redhead settled in Riku's lap gave a snort.

"I broke his hands and beat him silly. I thought you didn't want him to die," he grunted out, frowning at the shudders that ran through Riku's body. He sat up, turning around to let his head fall back once more, though to give the teen a worried look. He honestly couldn't see the big deal, but he figured it was a human thing.

"W-what's Genocide Mode," Riku stuttered out timidly, moving his shy gaze up to Zexion.

"Genocide Mode is a berserk mode, so to speak. Nobodies use it in a pinch, as an all-or-nothing tactic since we are unable to revert to our original forms. For failed ones, Nobodies who failed to become Numbers, their organs slowly begin to liquify as their minds deteriorate. The rate of which both degredate are inconsistent, making it hard to give an exact--"

"Oh my gods shut up!," Xigbar groaned, a hand over his eyes as he slammed the back of his head against the couch repeatedly. It made Zexion's brow twitch in anger, eyes narrowed at the older. Riku frowned slightly as he straightened up, fingers running through Axel's hair softly.

It made the older man purr happily, neck falling back to give the teen a silly grin as his arms swayed up to tug through Riku's hair awkwardly.

The fluff was suffocating Zexion.

_**Je t'aime**_

"Here are books from the research facility. They will come in handy," Zexion said as he dropped a stack of worn books onto Axel's bed, eyes on Riku. The teen smiled up to the lavender haired man softly as he quietly thanked him before taking a book from the pile. Axel stood aside, tray in hand as he grumbled to himself, cigarette wiggling with his lips.

It made Riku chuckle quietly, shaking his head before he began.

_The most notable Creator in Village's existence would be the great Ansem the Wise. In his lifetime, he introduced Village to the Outer cultures, helped in building what we now refer to as Traverse Town--_

Riku looked up from the book, a confused expression pulling his features. "I-I can't read it," the teen said quietly, feeling rather embarrassed. Axel hummed in thought before making his way over(he was sure to snub the cigarette out and place the tray on his dresser), arms wrapping around Riku's shoulders as he took the book from the teen's hands.

"It's mainly talking about all the cool shit Ansem did to help Village evolve with the Outer. Y'know, all the stuff you learn in school. Skip a few pages, like so," the redhead thumbed through the pages until finding the one he liked," and we get to learn about me!"

Zexion glared pointedly at Axel, making the grinning redhead give a quiet meep before continuing," I-I mean, about Numbers. It mainly talks about what Numbers do, not what we are. 'Numbers are the protectors of Village, silently watching the people in the shadows'--That sounds stalker-like! Z, have you ever done that because I haven't!"

Riku bit his lip. That didn't explain what Numbers, or Nobodies were. But he did get a tiny idea of what it is they did. The teen sighed, flipping to the next page, where a coloured picture of a dark skinned, pale haired man. His face revealed no lasting emotion, eyes seemingly dead.

"Who is he," Riku found himself questioning aloud, fingers tracing over the enigma's features. He seemed... familiar, yet the teen couldn't place it.

"Xehanort. He deviated from Ansem's research to produce stronger Nobodies, since he had found what was referred to as the Chronos Trigger. The Chronos Trigger is stronger than mako, and gave many Nobodies immortality. It is why Demyx, Axel, and myself have the appearance of young adults," Zexion said softly, eyes turned away. "Cloud had also been infected with the Chronos Trigger, but he had succumbed to mako poisoning many years before, which negated any chance of..."

The man went silent, his head bowed to try and escape the younger's worried gaze.

"Were you in love with him," Riku asked softly as he closed the book, tossing back into the pile for late night reading. He was... more worried about Zexion. Granted, he had just met the man, but he could tell the older was in pain. Not from the wounds marring his jaw, but from the way Zexion hid himself, trying to hide his inner pain.

But his words obviously startled Zexion, his posture straighteneing as he turned to glare defiantly at Riku. "I-I did not! He... Cloud was just a teacher! He wasn't ..." Riku knew he had... touched on a sore spot and bowed his head in a sign or resignment. He would ask no more questions on Zexion's relationship with Cloud.

The man sighed though, running a hand quickly through his hair. "It must have been close to two hundred years ago, before Dawn. I was in my third year of school, and he was my teacher. It was only a silly crush...," he whispered out, shaking his head in mock disbelief before moving to the door.

"Besides, nothing would have come from that kind of relationship in those times."

He swallowed thickly before leaving, ignoring Riku's quiet apologies. No, such a relationship would have been scorned in those times, even if... Zexion sighed, making his way to his room, where the corpse of a rather talked-about blonde still lay. It made Zexion stiffen as he shut and lock his door, eyes trailing over the disfigured man sadly.

"Oh Cloud," he whispered into the thick air as he slowly moved to lay next the the blonde, his cheek nestled on Cloud's shoulder as his hand trailed down to wrap around the man's waist. His hand flew over the knife that had left a large gape in the blonde's side, instead sliding up to finger around the kitchenware protruding from his neck.

"I killed you, Cloud."

_**Je t'aime**_


	6. Chapter 6 EDIT

_Italics is the sign of someone speaking another language lalala_

**Bold is the sign for naughty lyrics lalala**

_She apologizes for the lengthy updates, for she has been through quite the emotional roller coaster. (But on a good note, she has discovered the wonderful rave beats of Aural Vampire :D )_

_**EDIT:**__ She's realized too late that this chapter lost a large portion of the content, and apologises to you all for making such a large mistake. It has also given her so much trouble... Please forgive her._

_**Je t'aime**_

Riku lay quietly next to the slumbering Axel, their bodies twined, pressed together intimately, his hand trailing through the mane of red as he thought. The way Zexion had acted... well, the teen hadn't known the older man for very long(in fact, Demyx is the only one he's known for more than two weeks), yet he looked...

Like he had crushed his own heart.

And the thought had Riku curling further in Axel's protective hold, eyes tightly shut, if only to try and rid the spell of depressing thoughts away. Well... he had also met 'Xigbar', and he seemed kind of nice... a-and stuff.

"Ugh," the teen grunted out as he sat up, hand blindly searching for clothing as he glanced occasionally to Axel. The redhead, he doubted, would give him answers about what exactly was going on, or what could happen. Mainly... important things. Which made Riku wonder just how much Axel even wanted to tell him, but the teen shrugged it off for now, standing to pull a pair of boxers up his waist before silently leaving the mess of a room, entering the even messier hallway.

Quietly, he made his way down the blood encrusted hallway, eyes on his hands, instead of the grotesque scene(he doubted he would ever get used to this), ears blocking out the sounds of the people that begged for salvation. He didn't know why they were there, but he wasn't... wasn't one to judge why Axel did what he did.

He quickly reached the Zexion's door, hand poised to knock when a gruff voice behind him said, "I wouldn' if I were you." Riku jumped slightly, glancing back to see Xigbar, a look of distaste on his gruff features. The clothes he wore were loose fitting, obviously for sleep; his milky white eye, though trained to the young teen, was barren of the sight it once possessed.

It made Riku feel like... like maybe he wasn't accepted by him at all.

"Look, I got nothin' against ya personally," he started, swiping the long silveringing strands from his face, "it's just... Demyx says ya had a shitty life, and I've learned from experience that Creator's that have shitty lives try to ruin everyone elses."

"I don't want to be the next Creator," Riku bit back quickly, eyes narrowed. How Xigbar knew what he was thinking... no, he didn't care. "Something like that... I don't want it."

Xigbar chuckled, running a hand through his greying hair before turning back to the room he had apparently been occupying, swinging the door open and stomping in before slamming it tightly. Riku gave an awkward look. Had he said something funny? Surely not, but the teen shrugged turning back to Zexion's door and giving a soft knock.

"Enter," came a raw, scratched voice from behind the door, and Riku steeled himself for the encounter. Silently, he pushed the door open, greeted with the sight of a calm, composed Zexion sitting on his bed reading. No blood... no body...

"Are you okay," Riku asked softly as he made his way in, clicking the door shut behind him. The older man raised his visible brow, the tiniest of smirks on his thin lips, as if he was laughing at the teen's query.

"I'm perfectly well, if you're wondering about what happened earlier." Riku nodded, shifting over to sit next to Zexion, has hands clasped on his lap as he stared at them nervously. "You... You said he was your teacher... what did he teach," the younger asked timidly, simply... he wanted to make the other smile, even briefly.

"He taught Literature...," the older replied, sighing softly as he shook his head. "Please change the subject." Riku bit softly at his lip, nodding and deciding to... go back to the previous questions he had intended.

"Uhmm... The Creator... or rather, me... do I have to be the next one?"

Zexion hummed with thought, head tilting back, regarding the ceiling as he ran over his words. "Well, it's a choice for you, really. Ansem the Wise was born into the position, just as you have been, yet Xehanort overthrew Ansem, and took the title for his own. So, I imagine you would need to retake your birthright, if you so choose, of course.

Then again, if you choose being Creator is not your desire, you can hand the title to someone else. Essentially, it's a winner take all," the man chuckled out, giving Riku an amused look. "Does this answer your question?"

Riku nodded quickly. "Err, yeah. But... being Creator, what does that really mean?" Zexion hid a sigh, replacing his distaste with a slight smile. It was... a good distraction for.. what he had done but...

"Would you mind, taking a walk with me? This room is stifling," he cooed as he stood, already grabbing for his jacket and house key, forgetting the fact that Riku was rather... under-dressed for midnight strolls. The teen flushed as he too stood, glancing once to Zexion, then to the door as he stuttered, "I-I need to get a shirt, so.. can I meet you downstairs?"

"Of course," Zexion replied, offering the door for Riku, walking down the hall silently with the teen, watching as said teen disappeared into Axel's room before making his own way down the stairs, snatching up his shoes at the door and tugging them on. Minutes later Riku was descending the stairs, clad in jeans and a long sleeved shirt that hung on his tiny form(so it was obviously Axel's, if the arms were anything to go by), his hair a mess and pale cheeks giving a slight pink hue.

"Where are we going, Axel wants to know," the teen asked as he ran a hand through his hair, a poor attempt to fix it.

"Where ever we wish. If you are so worried for his safety, you may join us, if you so please," Zexion replied simply, watching as a fully dressed, rather miffed Axel followed after. A tiny scowl was set on his features, his bared arms crossed over his clothed chest.

"You don't have to be so... uptight, y'know.Someone is targeting Riku, and letting you two go out alone, in the middle of the night I might add, is really not the smartest idea you've had, man," the redhead said, moving over to Riku almost instantly.

_"Not only that, I simply don't trust your mentality after what happened."_

Zexion stiffened before he sent the older a seething glare, tugging his jacket tighter around his body as he hissed, "_I do not work for him, if that's what you're suggesting. As for what happened, it doesn't effect m-"_

_"That's why I'm worried, idiot," _Axel huffed, wrapping an arm around Riku's shoulder, plucking idly at the large shirt practically draped over his form. "This is mine," he cooed against Riku's cheek, watching the teen flush lightly with the action... and possibly the double-meaning.

Ah. Teasing children, what fun.

Yet, once the shy, embarrassed look calmed, Riku gave a questioning expression that made Axel give a coy smile in return. He moved a finger to the boy's lips, pressing gently as he cooed out a gentle shush, rejecting the question before it was even asked. He didn't want to go through it all again (especially so soon and in a language Zexion could understand).

"Well, let's go on your walk," the redhead piped cheerily, making Zexion blanch the slightest as he turned from the positive aura that practically oozed out of the older man.

_**Je t'aime**_

The crisp evening air was refreshing to Riku as he followed Zexion about Traverse Town; the "town" was actually an area of commerce, where barters, traders, the like gathered to peddle their wares to tourists, or locals. At night, the large clearing was lightened with filter lamps strung through the wiring that provided electricity further out.

The booths still sat, open, as people still wandered about, inspecting merchandise and haggling with stingy merchants. Admittedly, Riku had never been down this area, had never seen the Eastern Providences' influence on the scattering of shops, and had never inhaled the thick aroma that floated easily in the winds(though Zexion did tell him it was called incense, used for calming and meditation).

"Here," Axel cooed as he rushed back to Riku's side, a tiny bowl in his hands, and settled in the pottery was a brown ball that made the teen raise a brow with curiosity. The man just smiled, shoving the tiny plastic spoon into the teen's hand as he prompted, "It's good, trust me."

Riku though, bit back a curt reply, instead being kind enough to dip his spoon into the odd, brown ball, pulling a piece off to see it was a white gooey substance in the middle, melting around the rough shell he had cracked. Quickly, he took the small bite into his mouth, brows furrowed as he chewed before swallowing.

"What is it?"

"Fried ice cream! Pretty good, right," Axel inquired, nudging closer to the teen as he repeatedly 'eh'd at the younger, waggling his eyebrows with a grin. It made the younger laugh softly, his cheeks pinkening as he elbowed the redhead lightly, ignorant to the glowering Zexion was sending their way.

"Ahem," Zexion cut in angrily, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed(mainly at Axel), "we are not out here to goof arou--"

"Lighten up, man! You only said 'take a walk'. We never had a certain destination in mind, Shorty McShort Short," the redhead teased with a grin, taking up the spoon to devour happily at the slowly melting ball of fried, gooey goodness, ignoring Riku's reprimanding noise.

"Uhm... Axel...," Riku murmured as he glanced to Zexion, who seemed perturbed. "He was actually going to tell me about being the Creator..."

"Eh wot now," the redhead choked out, beating at his chest as he coughed, giving Riku a soft questioning look before glaring at Zexion. "Why ya wanna know that stuff anyway, Riku? It's got nothing to do with us, right?" The teen shook his head, moving away from the sputtering older and to Zexion's side, his features pulled in defiance.

"It has everything to do with us, Axel," the teen cut back sharply, his eyes narrowed in anger. Why... why couldn't Axel understand that he wanted to.. to learn the truth, and not be so blind anymore! Zexion knew that, Demyx knew that... so why couldn't Axel? The teen sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Listen, Axel. I can get uhm... protecting me from this stuff, or whatever but think about how I feel. I mean, all of you know what's really going on and I'm in the dark, letting you drag me along like a fool." Riku swallowed back his slight nervousness at... admitting this, but surely Axel would understand now, right?

The redhead a few feet away scowled, his lips pursed and eyes narrowed threateningly as he shifted. It made the teen move closer to Zexion, eyes revealing his true fear of this... kind of Axel. "You don't get it, do you? What good'll come from knowing all about people like me? About what your father did to us to make us this wa--"

"Oh come off it," Zexion groaned out as he rubbed at his forehead, grabbing Riku's arm up as he walked away, tugging the startled teen after. "Tell me, Axel; what good will come of lying to someone you protect above all costs?"

"What'll come of sticking him in danger's way, Zexion?!," Axel hollared back angrily, his eyes narrowed and lips pulled into a hateful snarl. Riku flinched at seeing the look, remembering something similar when... w-when... the teen bit his lip, allowing Zexion to pull him away from the man has was... intimate with...

_**Je t'aime**_

**"My bitches wanna rock this shit, they know the time is now, RIGHT! NOW!"**

_"Hey Xigbar,"_ Demyx started as he sat up, pulling his headphones down to hear the answer he needed, "_do you think Axel would revert to Genocide Mode if he knew about Riku's 'friend'?"_

Xigbar, who was in the middle of pulling his hair back(seeing as he wouldn't be getting sleep with that racket coming out of Demyx's headphones), shrugged as he replied, "_Does it matter?"_

_"Yeah, a little. I mean, he goes on and on about just how great and wonderful Riku is, and how he would kill anyone who hurt his baby but... Sora told Namine about... that. Y'know. So technically... shouldn't Sora be killed?"_ Xigbar blinked, glancing back at his half-nude boy with a startled look.

_"Namine didn't know?"_ Demyx nodded, shifting over to turn his player off before grabbing for his shirt.

"_Apparently not. I mean, I knew because after seeing Axel, it all kinda... popped back. And Roxas knew because he was still pretty young, so he didn't have time to repress it all like I did but...,"_the blonde trailed off as he tugged the dark blue shirt over his head, running a hand through his tussled hair.

"_Well, Namine wasn't even around, I think."_

"_Ahhh,"_Xigbar hummed simply, slapping his eyepatch over his dead eye before he grabbed up his boots. "_Well then that makes sense. But I still don' see how it would effect Axel, in concerns to his Genocide Mode."_

Demyx snorted, watching the man with confused eyes. "_Where are you going?"_ The older man shrugged, lacing his boots through before standing and shrugging his jacket on, hefting a large black carrying case over his shoulder. "_Lunal. I got a report that says Sai'x may be there. You stay here, got it? Don't go to my house; mooch off Larxene again if you need to."_

With that, the man was gone, leaving Demyx to sit in the dark once more. "I wonder if Riku knows," he mumbled to himself as he fell back into the pillows, fingers curling around the thin sheets as his eyes closed. "There's too much stuff going on."

_**Je t'aime**_

Axel was livid, to say the least as he snarled at anyone who dare approach him. He was... damnit he was doing what was right, right?! Riku was young, too young! And being involved with so much already... The man growled angrily, taking a back street as he made his way back home, not noticing the little group that followed after him.

The street he traveled was cluttered, garbage lining it and making movement uneasy, yet Axel mangaged to stomp through without a care. He was too angry to really care.

"Hey you!," came a call form behind that had Axel turning quickly to scream back "_What?!_" He was met with three children; one a blonde boy who held a condescending smirk, a young girl with an emotionless face, and another boy who looked like a stereotypical right-hand man.

The blonde glared back, his arms crossing over his chest as he said, "You know a kid named Hayner? Yeah, I bet you do, asshole." Axel couldn't stop the laughter that fell from his lips, the sound bitter and full of loathing.

"Yeah, I do know the kid! His innards were delicious," the redhead cooed as he stood full height, strutting easily to the glaring blonde. "You must be Seifer, then. Yeah, he screamed and wailed for you; cute, really. He cried and cried--"

"That's enough!!," Seifer forced through gritted teeth, throwing a punch to Axel's left side, though the redhead quickly withdrew a knife from his back pocket; swiftly, he plunged it into the boy's balled hand, laughing with the pitiful wail that left the blonde's lips.

"Boss," the larger boy called as he took a step, though Axel was quick to rush over, his hand taking a firm hold of the younger's hair before slamming the younger's face against the brick wall that surrounded the fight. "Shut up! You kids want a feckin' fight, then I'll give it," Axel snarled out as he repeated the action once more before letting the boy fall to his knees to hold his bleeding face.

The girl was standing her ground as Axel made his way to her, her red eyes unwavering despite the pained groans that came from her companions. It made Axel do a skip-hop over, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking violently. "What are you doing with thugs like these two?," he gritted out from his smile, raising a hands to strike her.

"F-fuujin," the larger boy gasped out as he stood, stumbling over to punch Axel in the jaw, knocking the redhead off balance. It made Axel laugh harder though, rubbing at the ache as he staggered about, his eyes lighted with glee. "Nice uppercut. Better than the little boy over there," the redhead teased at Seifer, who was curled around his bleeding fist, trying to pull the knife from his aching hand.

Fuujin moved quickly, her palm flat as she rammed it against Axel's chest, her leg swinging to catch the man's side, making him fall roughly. But he was still laughing, his lip swelling from the earlier punch and his eyes rolling with dizziness.

"Seifer," the girl said as she moved over to the blonde, kneeling to take up his injured hand, her small hand wrapping around the knife to pull it out roughly, ignoring the weak cry that slipped from Seifer's lips. "That retarded bastard," the blonde growled as he stood, moving over to the giggling redhead as he held his hand to his chest.

"A-aww, did I make you cry," the redhead weakly giggled out, a hand on his aching stomach as he sat up, though a futile effort as Seifer's foot connected with his side, sending him back down.

"You killed Hayner, didn't you?!," the blonde growled, kicking Axel again as Fuujin went to help Raijin up. The redhead on the ground fought back the urge to roll his eyes.

"D'oh, little boy. I just told you I devoured his organs like a tasty treat, or did you not hear that over the sound of your pig-headdedness?," Axel inquired with a little grin, rolling away awkwardly as he stood, barely dodging the unmarred fist to his face. He didn't eat Hayner, of course, but it was fun to say.

"I'll kill you for what you did to him," Seifer growled as he stalked over to the redhead, the knife in his hands. Axel shrugged, procuring another, larger knife from the leg of his boot, watching with a giddy smile as the blonde winced away at the sight.

"I used this to end his life, right through his throat. Oh yeah, he begged and pleaded but he saw my face. You see my face, they see my face. So, how would you like to die, Seifer?," the redhead giggled out playfully, his tongue running along the dull edge of the knife, his eyes narrowed menacingly.

The blonde boy snorted, charging at Axel with a growl, though the redhead was still smiling so sweet, idly swinging his own knife. "Die, you twisted freak," Seifer growled, swiping at the redhead, and misses by only a few inches as Axel brought his own knife down; straight through the thick of the blonde's skull.

Fuujin looked up from Raijin, her eyes widening as Seifer fell over, his body jerking, twisting and convulsing with neural spasms; Axel was still standing, his eyes right on the young girl. "You're next, sweetheart," he cooed as he bent down to rip the knife from the blonde's head, flicking the fluids that slid down the gleaming blade before giving a sinister glare.

The girl swallowed, standing up(despite Raijin's pleas for her to run) as she said, "Guilt." Axel raised a brow at the one word, instead shrugging it off as he flung the knife at her calm features, the blade piercing through her left eye, further, further. A pained cry left her lips for the briefest of seconds before she dropped to her knees.

Her head hung, blood gliding down her cheek as she tried to pull the blade from her skull, her body trembling with the force of her laboured gasps. "H-hurts," she squeaked out pathetically, continuing to tug and tug as Axel strutted over, the tip of his shoe pressing at her chin, lifting her head up to face him.

"Aahahaha!! You should see your face! You look so scared," he teased with a laugh, his foot twisting to shove her back. He didn't notice the larger boy had run off, no. Instead he shifted, sitting on the girl's stomach lightly as he cupped his jaw in his hands.

"Oh little girl, I just don't know what to do. I love him so much that I question if it's actually love, and that he goes around with other people so easily. Like friggin' Demyx... or Zexion... Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

Fuujin didn't answer, only tried to glare at the older who sat on her, her chest heaving with forced breaths. Axel hummed, taking the silence with a shrug.

"Then again, he is just a boy, and a boy needs friends. But it's not fair because I saw him first! I did, really. . . . You don't believe me," he growled, taking a fistful of the girl's hair into his hand and tugging. "I did! Way before stupid Demyx and stupid Roxas!! Even before that goodie two-shoes Sora and is friggin' smiling and 'ahahaha I'm best friends with Riku'! Well I'm his lover! Take that you piece of smiling dung!"

Fuujin stared up at Axel, frightened not by what he would do, but by his rants. This man was truly crazy, and not in the conventional way. "Apologize," she said weakly, her normally pale face painted with the laquor of her essence, her one crimson eye flickering away the evidence of her life.

Axel blinked, eyes flicking down to the dead girl. "Ahh, sound advice, m'dear," he said, patting the girl's cheek gently before standing and taking a glance at his scarlet-soaked clothes. Well, he was going home anyway.

_**Je t'aime**_

Riku followed helplessly after Zexion, his eyes constantly searching for Axel. That had... well, it had gone wrong, and even he knew that. Axel was impulsive, and a wreck. One look at the older man would reveal that, and Riku almost felt like hating himself for being selfish. Of course, the matters involved him as well, so he felt Axel was simply being too stubborn for his own good.

"U-Uhm," he tried, though was immediately hushed by the older. Okay... the teen frowned, his eyes scanning around, recognizing that they were going back to that house Axel apparently lived in. Oh! Then maybe the raging redhead would be there! Riku hurried his steps with this thought, not noticing a familiar brunette and his girlfriend watching.

"Riku," Zexion said curtly, his fingers wrapping tightly around the teen's wrist, tugging him closer, hiding him from the shocked expression on the brunette's face; hiding Riku from being hurt anymore than he was. The actions confused the boy greatly, teal eyes peeking from moonlight locks, though he was sorely ignored.

Quickly, Zexion was shoving the teen into the house, being greeted with the ever lovely scene of Demyx's pants around his ankles, his hands balled around his revealed need. Riku's face flushed as he rushed pass the couch and up the stairs, hiding himself in Axel's room. It didn't look like the older man was back... and the thought made Riku sink down onto the bed, curling tightly around the redhead's shirt as the bright rays of daylight pierced through the boards nailed against the window.

"Damnit..." he whispered softly, cheeks giving a bright pink hue as the image of Axel doing such things... A tiny groan broke through his pink lips.

"Don't you dare," came the quiet voice that hid the teen stiffening, glancing over his shoulder to see Zexion tossing his jacket off. Well, there went any thoughts and actions Riku had planned on carrying out. Absently, Riku shuffled aside, sitting up(and sting clinging hopelessly to the loose shirt) to make room for Zexion, who sat tenderly before confronting the boy.

"The Creator rules Village, though when Ansem ruled, this placed was called Radiant Gardens. We Nobodies were a side project started because he had too much time on his hands. Cloud was a volunteer close to 200 or so years ago, but because he had been subjected to too much mako he was poisoned. Following?"

Riku nodded, shifting to watch the older thoughtfully.

"Good. Going on, Nobodies are mainly... we're demons. For great power and longevity, we give up our hearts. But the memories of our emotions remain. That shows through Axel quite clearly. Mako, a life substance, is injected into a human's bloodstream, given twenty-four hours to cycle through the body. Afterwhich one undergoes weekly injections to maintain and stabilize the Nobodies' system. Organ failure, skin deterioration, neurological damage... all are side-affects of the treatment.

For many years, we had no purpose, but to sit around and train. Once you were born though... Ansem gave the order to protect you from what are known as Heartless. Heartless are well, a simplified name for Failed Ones. They blend easily with other humans, live normally. But the one factor in telling one apart is their eyes."

Riku perked slightly, his head tilting. The action received a drawn sigh from Zexion.

"Their eyes are brighter. Yours, for instance," the man said, poking Riku's brow lightly just as Demyx busted through, in tears.

"O-Oh mah gawd! I'm so sorry you had to see me servicing myself! M-My poor baby," he wailed, flinging himself into Zexion's arms. The man, in return, gave a bland look, shoving the sobbing blonde off to see Riku's eyes wide.

"I-I'm a--"

"No," Zexion and Demyx both cut in, startling the teen. Zexion, after shoving Demyx down once more, ran a hand through his hair. "You may possess the Chronos Trigger, a strand in your DNA that gives us immortality. Many Nobodies were given a piece of your DNA, since it producing such effects. We recognize you as our leader in return; our father, you could say."

Riku blinked once, twice, thrice. Slowly, his eyes widened, mouth falling open comically as he stuttered for words. Well, it was funny to Demyx, who was smacked upon giggling. "Y-you... I--What?"

Before Zexion could explain in detail, the boards keeping daylight from hitting the room splintered. A claw raked through the window, guttural noises and gasping coming from the other side. Immediately Demyx was grabbing Riku's wrist tightly, dragging up up as he forced out, "_Zexion! We need to get Riku to Vexen's!"_

_"No! Vexen is an enemy now, "_ the older man said as he knelt to pull a silver lined suitcase from under Axel's bed. "_Take him back to Twilight!"_

Before Deymx could continue to drag Riku out of the room, the door flew open, revealing a grinning, happy Sora.

"Hi Riku!"

_**Je t'aime**_


End file.
